Best Disney Evil Henchmen
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: List of the best evil henchmen in Disney


**A villian is nothing without his minions, even if in Disney history they are the one's who screw up everything and cause the man villian to die.**

**Now I'm not going to rip these guy to sreds. Besides we a know who the least inteligent Disney minon is (Ed from the lion king) so I'm goint to let these guys shine with this countdown of who's the best evil minon instead**

**Only one rule here, they have to stay evil. If they turn good they're disquallified. So ya, no Iago or Kronk here.**

**Lets begin**

10) This one goes to the birds, literally. Since these three are all basically the same, they all share this rank. Anyway I'm taking pet birds of evil villains. Like Shan Y Hawk, Evil Queens crow, or Maliphicents pet crow. They do little if anything in the movies (except Maliphicents I guess) but basically they're just their to make the villains they work for more scary and bad ass. Yeah

9) Mr. Smee from Peter Pan. The reason he's up here is cause, well he's a minion. But is he evil? Well Unlike Kronk and Iago he stayed with Hook all the way. But is never

"Muwhaha! I'm evil!"

Just an obedient servant, a bit of a goof. But hey what more can a villain ask?

8) Those hood guy from the three musketeers. Anyone who's gonna work for a loser as big as Pete probably shouldn't be on this list. But hey they had some okay moves, and almost killed Mickey, Donald and Goofy.

But almost don't cut it.

7) The animated Horas and Jasper (since disney made a real life version to). These guys got the evil down (can't get much eviler than hurting puppies) yet they are lazy in the execution of it. Watching TV while the good guys plan an escape. Truth be told Horase (if you don't know he's the small fat one) may have gotten further onto this list if Jasper hadn't dragged him down. Horase had all the answers, but Japer just wouldn't listen.

Along with that, the only thing they realy accoplished was locking up some old house maid in a closet, not a really amazing thing to do.

Plus they got beat up by a bunch of animals. Dogs, horses, cats. Man is the dominant species dudes.

Finally they were even dumber in the sequel (That Patches London adventure thing). Jasper wore a dress for crying out loud. I doubt they get more ridiculous than this duo.

For the record the real life ones were better.

6) This one goes to the Sheiff of Nottingham. Big, ugly, mean, sneaky. This guy has everything you need to be a classic bad guy. Truth be told he almost killed Robin Hood, almost being the key word.

But that doesn't excuse the fact that he was totally humiliated during the whole bow and arrow contest fight part. Worst experience for any group of bad guys ever if you ask me.

Or the whole jail break part.

Ya snooze ya lose sheriff

5) Pain and Panic. These two goofed up big in the start, but made up for it with trickery and helping Hades to take away Hercules power. And almost killing him, twice. Love able fools

4) Now we're going to a few guys who were evil to the end, staring with Brutus and Nero from Oliver and Company. These two Doberman were obedient to their master all the way. Yet sadly in the end both died by eletric shock, and hit by a train. Ouch.

These guys didn't really do anything besides act smug, but hey you got to be real bad to go down fighting like that.

3) Flotsam and Jetsam from the little mermaid. These guys were able to manipulate Arial and in turn have Ursela almost win. Yet in the end she accidentally zapped them both dead. Well at least they had the privilege of being the first minions to die in a Disney movie

2) Nuka from lion king 2. I guess it's a little questionable if this guy really counts as a minion. I mean sure he tried to kill Simba and all. Yet he was only doing it because his mom never gave him a chance to become the chosen one. I mean he was her first born for crying out loud, what was Scar thinking? Not letting his own son become king.

You can't help but feel sorry for him when he dies. He was funny, crooked, and all and all a great minion. Yet you don't get to number one by killing yourself.

1) Okay here we are. The number one evil henchmen.

These guys just weren't lovable bad guys, but also got to be in multiple movies, guest star in a TV series.

They are the ones who were truly responsible for the death of (in my opionoin) the least intelligent Disney bad guy. They ate him

That's right the number one Disney henchmen are

**Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, ak.a The Hyena Trio from Lion King!**

Individualy these hyenas aren't that great, but combined you get the total package. Brains (Shenzi) slapstick comedy (Banzai) and a lovable goofball (Ed).

Plus, unlike other henchmen who goof when the main villian tell them to kill the hero. These three had a uniquie exprience with this.

After Mufasa died and Scar ordered them to kill Simba, who we know escaped.

Shenzi said "Well he's as good as dead out there anyway,"

And she was pretty much correct, who would've guessed a meerkat and warthog would save him in a dessert?

Also the killed Scar in what may be the worst Disney villian death of all. Eating Scar alive, you can't get more gruesome than that.

Finally, Shenzi got to become a main villian (some what) in that "One and a half" thing.

Sure they're stuck with the least intelligent minion, but Banzai and Shenzi are more than enough to conter balance Ed.

Plus Shenzi has super cool hair


End file.
